


【金霏x辛杰】做（哔）梦醒来就给罪魁祸首打电话吧。（一发完）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: #和小伙伴口嗨之后的即时短打。#电话，捆绑，伪兽尾三个play混合的产物。
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰
Kudos: 2





	【金霏x辛杰】做（哔）梦醒来就给罪魁祸首打电话吧。（一发完）

“哥哥……？”  
夜里两点半被电话吵醒的辛杰迷迷糊糊地按下接听键。金霏从来不会在零点后给他电话，就连平时下了晚场后的例行通话，都会匆匆结束然后依依不舍地催他早睡。  
这么晚的来电吓得辛杰一激灵。肯定是有什么紧急事态，他想。  
金霏低沉的声音顺着电流传过来，磁性更强，把他吸在手机上离不开。  
“辛小杰，”电话那头和他一样迷迷糊糊地说，“……我梦见你了。”  
  
“咦。……那我在干什么呀。”  
辛杰有点慌张地接上话。但愿和哥哥的心灵感应没有那么强烈——他总不会是在那边儿感觉到了我有想着他偷偷自己打手枪——才做梦的吧？  
“我梦见你把我绑架了。”金霏大概也是刚刚清醒了点，声音里渐渐染上笑意。  
辛杰噘起了嘴。“我才没那么变态——”  
天地良心，自己是凭合法合情合理手段追到的金霏哥哥。才不会干绑架那么没品的事呢。  
“你听我说，”金霏阻止他的打断，“我也不知道你怎么成功的——反正我就梦见我坐在一个木头椅子上，我就是很清楚，是你干的。”他听起来越发惬意，似乎是很享受梦里的待遇，“而且……我没穿裤子。”  
我就说我没那么变态的啦！！辛杰在心底怒吼，却忍不住闭着嘴听下去。  
“……然后你就进来了。”  
“那……”辛杰艰难地咽了口唾沫，“我穿裤子了吧？”  
金霏在那边到底没忍住笑，“不但没穿裤子，啥都没穿。”  
  
“……我明白了。”辛杰揉揉眼睛让自己更清醒些，同时冲着话筒狠狠咬牙，“我果然不是变态，哥哥你才是变态，大变态——”  
“还有更变态的你听不听了？”  
“……哼你说吧。”辛杰偷着摸着自己发烫的脸，努力装出不感兴趣的口吻，“我听睡着了的话你就挂了啊。”  
金霏在电话另一边微微眯起了眼睛。  
“好啊。反正你就……走进来了，后面戴着个小兔子尾巴。白花花的，毛绒绒的，一团，有一半塞在屁股里那种……”  
辛杰把手机丢在枕头边上，脸则埋到枕头里去了。  
  
金霏暂停了讲述。他已经听到小孩儿羞得丢开手机的一声闷响，用想象的也能猜到那边把自己闷成鸵鸟的傻样。他就那么耐心地等了几秒钟，那边没有同等耐性的小朋友果然又抓回了手机。  
“你就瞎说！大变态！我不是对着你走进来的吗，你还能看见我后面戴的啥……”  
“做梦不要讲逻辑呀。”金霏笑吟吟地把他一语KO，“而且你很快就转过去了。背对着我，坐上来了。你的小兔子尾巴，就在我那儿，蹭啊蹭的……”  
“呜……”  
  
辛杰的声音不太对了。金霏再次闭了嘴，他猜想他的小家伙是不是已经开始听着他的描述，一边用手指伸进去玩自己了。  
“哥哥……”辛杰终于又开口了，带着哭腔和颤音，“你说呀……你接着说……”  
金霏有点犹豫。他已经完全清醒，已经开始后悔一个电话打给小孩儿的冲动，不过现在到这程度，他也只好负责到底了。  
  
“……嗯。你就那么蹭我，小屁股在我眼前直晃……你把我蹭硬了，还冲着我掰开后面，自己试着往里放……  
“反正特别可爱……我也挺着急的，就想赶快进去你里边儿，可是你那儿有个兔子尾巴挡着呢，我又不敢使劲儿。我就一直在想，你里面那么紧，塞个兔子尾巴已经够费劲的了，要是我再进去，你得多疼啊……  
“最后我还是进去了，也没有很吃力，可能因为做梦嘛，我干嘛不想点美事儿。  
“然后你就自己开始动了，一下一下的特别快，我平时都舍不得对你那么使劲……  
“你一边动一边哭，一边哭还一边骂我，骂我没良心，骂我为什么不喜欢你。我就想解释，我想说特别特别喜欢你呀你不用绑着我，可是你坐下来特别深，我就光顾着爽了，没空说话了……  
“你还哭得特别好听，我想继续听可是又心疼，就想伸手帮你擦擦眼泪，还想摸摸你前边，我估计你也得硬了，还不愿意自己撸……  
“然后我才想起来，我手还被绑着呢，哪儿也摸不着啊，这一着急，我就醒了。醒了之后才……”  
  
”呜，你别说了……我不要听了……你讨厌……“  
辛杰的呜咽厉害起来，大概是快要到了快活的那一点。金霏握着手机苦笑，另一手也悄悄加快了在自己下身撸动的速度——从梦中醒来到现在，这两回的间隔时间还不算太长。  
可惜了都是借着梦幻与想象，没能实打实地用在他家辛小杰身上。  
  
”哈啊……哥哥……哥哥我……我好想你啊……呜……“  
辛杰到底哭出声来了。塞进后面的手指不能完全代替男朋友的疼爱，他还是借着前端的套弄射了出来，心里在偷偷地抱怨金霏上次不许自己买震动棒。  
死老爷们儿在这种奇怪的地方总是……事儿事儿的。哼。我用那什么的时候还不是想着你呀。  
金霏静静地顺了自己的呼吸，拿纸把刚弄得一团糟的自己悄没声息地收拾了一下。小孩儿那边估计得比自己更糟糕吧……他回味着电话里刚才听见的好听声音，这么想着。  
那边抽泣的声音停下来了，他才靠近话筒，轻轻地说，“……哥也想你了。”  
辛杰很快恢复欠揍本色，笑嘻嘻地逼问他，“那哥哥你……刚才……嗯？”  
“嗐别提了，”金霏早就决定今晚嘴上顺着他，“你快点过来吧。哥把床单被罩都攒着，你得负责给我洗了。”  
“我才不给你洗——”辛杰咯咯笑着还嘴，忽然安静了一会儿，才继续说，“可是哥哥……梦都是反的呀。”  
“是反的呀。”金霏想好答案，“所以应该是我把你绑椅子上。”  
“那你戴兔子尾巴吗？”  
“……”  
“噗～好嘛好嘛我逗你的，那换……”  
  
“——梦肯定不都是反的。”  
金霏忽然斩钉截铁地说，辛杰没说完的那句“那换个猫耳朵戴好不好”被他截断，飘散在空气里。  
“虽然我又把你弄哭了，但是我特别特别喜欢你，这话肯定不是反的。辛小杰，我——”  
“哎呀我知道！哥你别说了我知道……”  
“我爱你。”金霏扬起嘴角。  
电话里半晌安静后传来抽鼻子的声音。  
这孩子怎么听这话就爱哭呢。比床上欺负狠了还招他眼泪。金霏挠着脸有点儿后悔。  
  
“哥哥我这周四过去找你。”  
辛杰揉干净了鼻子，对着手机硬气地发起规划，且不容对方修改。金霏叹了口气应允——毕竟上次过去见面的是自己——然后不得不开始费脑筋琢磨给小孩儿发红包回血的借口。是不是七夕快到了，可是七十七块又当不了什么用……  
“赶紧接着睡吧。”他最后说，“别明天睡到中午，又不吃早饭。”  
啰嗦几句把小家伙哄回被窝之后，金霏打开了手机上久违的网购软件。  
就那种，兔子尾巴怎么搜啊，他在输入栏里纠结着。  
  


FIN


End file.
